Ingrays
Is gay 'Ingrays' Ingrays (イングレーズ, Ingurēzu) is a fan character in the series 'Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and was a late member of the Allied Forces. She received the name of Amelie Ainsworth (エーメリエ・エーンスワス, Amerī einzuwāsu) as well. ''This is an uncompleted WIki page. Please do not edit as I (owner of the page) will be the only one editing this, thank you. Ingrays stands at the height of 5'9 (175.3cm) and weighs 68.6 kg (151lbs). She has an inverted triangle body type, where her shoulders appears to be wider than her hips. She has a light skin tone. Ingrays has light blonde hair with curly ends that runs along her upper waist. Her eyes are on the shade of shamrock green with a small darker tint on the upper side of her iris. She also has a pair of 34D breasts, which kind of makes her concious but proud. She also has two visible scars to her body. One is caused by a falling debris that crushed her leg in the strongest earthquake in the country. The scar is shaped irregularly on her upper thigh. Another one is a long scar on her left waist in which was caused by an unexpected attack from a soldier during the Ingranian War of Independence. In normal and even formal occasions, she ties her hair up while leaving up her side locks on her ear. She also wears a red strapless dress with black frills on the upper part of it, along with it as a red ribbon with black frills and a blue gem on its middle on the upper left side of it. Along with the dress is a red mini top hat accessory with black frills as well. It is decorated with a black ribbon, a feather, and jewels. To finish her outfit, she also wears red strapped heels. In a meeting she wears a dress military uniform which consists of a navy blue jacket with seemingly gold buttons and the lining on her cuffs is in a shade of gold as well. Under it is a white button-up shirt. The jacket's sleeves reaches only up to the end of her wrist. The skirt just reaches just right on the middle of her knees and is on the same shade as her jacket has. Lastly, she wears black shoes in 1inch in size. She usually keeps her hair untied whenever she wears this outfit. The waves of her hair actually represents the numerous amounts of rivers running along her country. ❧ Her hairclip she usually wears whenever her hair is down represents Angus' Castle, a castle built in the New Start Era. The castle is located in Kingtonet and is one of the largest public attractions of the countries. The castle is built in a X form, just like how her two hairclips are placed. ❧ The feather in her hat represents the largest forest in the country that is located around the borders of Wynsten, Sharden, Salacot, and Ocuacil which is also mostly dominated by several types of birds. Ingrays is an enthusiastic, energetic, and much of a narcissistic lady who holds. numerous obsessions. She has the mannerism of putting everybody else down and even taking the lead of a group or maybe even a project, resulting her being left out for sometimes. Ingrays lacks the feeling on consideration towards others. She possesses a short temper and doesn't favour being teased regarding her work. She's also been known to share white lies just to boost her self-ego. She had shown stubborness to numerous beings already. Ingrays considers herself a "princess" due to how rich she is and her stunning appearance and fashion sense. She is also prone to blushing whenever she's teased or embarassed. She does have troubles expressing herself as well, which makes her suffer some horrible or embarassing consequences. Originally, in her younger years, she was a lot quiet than what she is now. She used to isolate herself from the open, it was also a reference to how Ingrays used to be broken and isolated with fellow Ingranians and even from the open. She was a lot delicate that what she is in the present as well. Ingrays can easily analyze situations and even try to spot clues in certain situations, which makes her admirable by the other nations. She can be much of a fast-solver as well, which isn't always great. She tends to try and solve situations as quick as possible, in other words, she lacks patience. She could barely hold her alcohol. She has a really low alcohol tolerance and two to three shots can be enough to knock her down. Ingrays doesn't like being in a really quiet environment as well as being alone. She tends to go out a lot in public places as she feels a lot more comfortable as she sees other humans. As much as she wants to have a pet, she is unable to. Ingrays also have shown signs of obsessions over collecting antiques and even to artworks. She is often seen doodling all over her notes. Ingrays also has the interest baking, her favourite things to bake are strawberry cupcakes. She loves sweets, especially strawberry flavored delicacies. Ingrays mostly saw England as an older brother figure since the start of the British Invasion Era. Even to this day, she still does see England as her older brother figure. She holds an extremely close relationship with him and even goes to the point of visiting him from time to time. Ingrays still looks up to England, she just doesn't say anything about it as she liked maintaining her "high" status. England is actually one of the ones that Ingrays deeply trusts, especially after years long of interaction. Ingrays maintains to be really thankful for what England influenced onto her. Starting from art, fashion, and even culture, England left a mark. She still wonders how England is related to her– a brother, a cousin, or just a usual colonist? Spain Ingrays actually holds a negative relationship with Spain, well, after hearing all the tales that England had told her. Ingrays actually used to look up to Spain when as an empire, started taking over the country and even start taking care of her. Being told by England to Ingrays that he was "greedy" and "doesn't like you at all" for almost everyday when the British Empire and the Spanish Empire had a dispute around Ingrays which was barely even settled with an agreement, it left a mark on Ingrays. She extremely hates Spain, and even bats off insults whenever she walks across him. Germany Despite their personalities that tend to clash against each other in some occassions, Ingrays holds a close business relation with Germany. She tends to tell blunt insults towards the nation, calling him a tense person and even go as far as teasing him with his own features. Overall, she feels rather positive around Germany, despite the disputes that occurred before, like World War II. America (USA) Ingrays thinks highly of her "distant cousin." She thinks he is really cool, despite all the bad things being thrown at him. She tends to be dependent around him as well, but she wouldn't forget that she still has to do things for herself. Their personalities tend to mix with each other as both of them has their own similarities, starting from their pride and their enthusiastic aura. She sticks around with America during world meetings whenever she wants to, and even engage into some long conversation with him. She feels rather comfortable being around him as she shows deep trust onto him. Ingrays already shared a secret of hers to him, and so far, he's the only one who knows about it. Despite not having that much interaction in history until World War II, Ingrays treats America as a younger brother of hers, despite America having a possibility of dominating her. Norway Ingrays shares some similar interests with Norway, like magic and even having magical friends. He is another nation that Ingrays deeply trusts and feel really comfortable to be with. The two of them share conversations, mostly about what they've done from the past times. Ingrays also sends him gifts yearly around Christmas or New Year's, it is to show her gratitude for all the contributions he had made for her. Sweden Being one of the most remarkable contributors to Ingrays, she feels a deep sense of gratitude towards him. Despite Sweden's quiet and intimidating aura, Ingrays thinks he's just as normal as the other nations she had known. They share conversations occasionally, which mostly ends up with Ingrays bragging about herself, Sweden on the other hand, doesn't really mind it. Ingrays also sends him yearly gifts, just like Norway. Netherlands Ingrays shares a neutral relationship with him. At some occasions, she could be found trying to get his attention. She suprisingly sends him anonymous gifts as she somehow feels really shy around him when it comes to giving. Prussia Ingrays shares a great and close relation with Prussia. She deeply respects him, it even so looks like she respects Prussia a lot more compared to England. They send occasional mails as to Prussia's inability to attend world meetings as of course, he's no longer an existing nation. She sends him yearly gifts as well, just like any other nation she feels deep gratitude with. Seychelles Ingrays haven't interacted with Seychelles that much when she was a lot younger, although she treats her as her own best friends, in which Seychelles feels the same as well. She pays Seychelles some occasional visits and vice versa. Whenever Ingrays is on a day-off, Seychelles would be most likely be one of the people she'd call to hang out with.